I Could Never (Pirate! England x Reader)
by Rain109
Summary: During the viking times, England, Arthur Kirkland, is his crew's captain. After raiding a city, he comes across you. I guess love at first site is true after all, huh?


**Hmm. . . Okay, so, this time, I was inspired by a video we watched in History. . . *Shudders* Euh, the Bloody Eagle. . . So disturbing. . . **

**Anyways! I hope you like this first chapter!**

**And yeah, yeah. My friend got all up on my biz that Pirates and Vikings are not eh same thing. Well, not exactly. They kind of had the same concept. And in this term, he is just their captain, they leader and such. So Ava, Alice, Melody, Iggy, Aliceanya, whatever the fuck you want me to call you, if you are reading this, READ IT OVER AND OVER AGAIN UNTIL IT GOES THROUGH YOUR BRAIN!**

**But yeah! I would appreciate some support and crap on this! Thanks guys!**

**Oh! One more thing! I'm sorry, but I just feel it easier to make you an OC in this. I'm really sorry if you don't like that, but it's what easiest to work with in this type of story. Again, very sorry! If it's really that bothersome, please do let me know and I'll make another one also that's second person. **

* * *

><p><em>I am a pirate. And I shall always be a pirate until the very day that I die. I am Arthur Kirkland, captain of the vikings.<em>

"Captain! Over there!" One of my crew members said in his thick accent. "That's one of the rich islands! There's a fortress there, loot, and lots of food. Plus, I heard many monks settle there. Easy targets, eh?" I make my way, taking my time, up the front of the large ship. I squint my eyes in order to see better at the faraway land. Indeed, it was a big land, and looked rich, too. Perfect, our next victims. . .

"Pull behind that mountain over there," I instructed, outstretching my hand to point to the mountain side, real close to the shore where we would pull up and attack. "Tonight, we rest and eat," I shouted, turning around to the my large crew whose attention was now focused on me. "Tomorrow, we shall invade that sad little town of theirs!" I finished triumphantly, cheers of approval being shouted back in response. I looked over my strong, vicious vikings one more time before briskly walking back to my office, bedroom, living area, whatever pleases you. . . I take a seat on my cot and grab my flask that sat solemnly on my desk. I downed a sip, then just sat there, staring into nothingness. How did I get this far? I mean, how did I ever manage to overthrow the last and become captain of these vicious, cruel men? Whatever I did to manage the strength and courage, I'm glad of it. But, I often find myself wondering, will I ever find love? Does it even exist in my viking heart? Do I have room for it? And if I did find a hole for it to fill, will I manage not to break that whole again? Just as easily as I got deep into thought, I let it go. I shouldn't be thinking about this. I know for a fact that I might never find love, right? Yeah! I should be preparing for tomorrow's battle. . .

I lay myself down in my wide cot, hard cot. It wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, but it would do until we managed to find something better. I layed there for a bit, staring up at the wooden planks that were meant to be the ceiling. Soon enough, I found my eyes closing on their own. And that was the end of my day. Who knows what tomorrow shall bring?

"Weapons sharpened! Food eaten! Armor on and ready! Just one thing is missing!" I yelled out to my army, my comrades, the people who I command in battle once again today. They all looked around, confused and frightened at the idea of having forgotten something. That only pleased me more. I smirked at them, then yelled out, "Where is your spirit?" Suddenly, their faces lit up and they began yelling out and cheering themselves on, as if lions readying before fighting another male who had set foot on their Pride's territory. Oh yes, they were ready. . .

"Hold. Hold. Hold. . ." I said, standing in front of my crew while they ambitiously stood behind me, waiting for their cue. Oh gosh no! They never go without telling from their captain! And if they do, well, let's just say that they never make that mistake again. . .

"Vikings! Attack!" I shouted out, and almost instantly, the barbarian-like men behind me charged, screaming and running into the large village while citizens and monks screamed, running down the streets. I stood back for a bit, staring after them with a wide smile across my face. I slowly began to walk forward, hands behind my back and sword in them, ready for action when needed. And boy did I need action. . . I forgot how fun it was to swipe your sword in the air and watch as your victims head fell to the ground, their blood covering your clothing like vodka when you decide to drink with friends.

As I reach town, I continue to walk at the same slow speed, a smirk upon my face. I see a monk run from a house, screaming their head off, a viking following them. Pushing them right towards me. Oh, my crew knows me all too well. . . As the weakling runs past me, a bring out my sword in fast motion. I watch as my first victim in a long time's head fell to the cold, hard, solid ground, blood flowing out of it as if it were a bottle of wine set on it side.

"Good catch, captain," The viking said to me. I nodded in return and kept walking. He went on his way, too, raiding yet another house.

"Captain!" I turned towards the voice of yet another of my ferocious crew members. He is beckoning me over with the wave of his hand. I make my way across the street and stop in front of him. "Captain, we saved this house for you," he told me. I looked at the door, then smiled.

"You've done good. Now, go. Let me have my fun with this. . ." With a short nod, the viking was off and ready to have his own fun with another victim.

I turn towards the door and take a deep breath, preparing to savor the moment of the sweet smell of blood filling the air. I kick down the door, hard, then stop as my breath hitches in my throat.

There, sitting in the corner of the room; the living room, I assume, sat a girl, about the age of seventeen. Her hair the most beautiful shade of blond I had ever seen. Her eyes, in which were filled with pure terror, were a bright, sky blue.

"D-Dear, G-God. . ." She whispered to herself in this deep, sexy British accent that just made my heart melt. Is this the meaning of love? Is that what it shall do to me? If so. . . I think I might be able to get used to this. . .

I slowly, step by step, walk towards her. As I near, I can see that she is shivering, her eyes now saying, "Just kill me already. You'll do it eventually, so just get my death out of the way. . ." Oh, but love. . . I could never kill her. Never. She is the one I must love. I can NOT let her go to waste. . .

"Walk faster, you little bitch. . ." A viking yelled at the girl, pushed her forward with the wooden stick end of his ax.

"Careful with this one," I said, jumping between them. "This one's special. . ." I whispered to him. He gave me a suggestive smirk, causing my face to heat up.

"It's about time, captain. . ." he pointed out, falling back to push forward the other prisoners. What a wonderful crew I have, eh?

"Please?" She shook her head.

"Please?" I asked, once again. She just shook her head even harder and crossed her arms. Boy was she stubborn.

"Look, I know you must be hungry. Just eat it!" I persisted, moving the tray that consisted of a great meal; bread and butter, a bit of cooked beef, a bowl of blueberries, strawberries, and blackberries, and a glass of water. Seems pretty decent. Why won't she just bloody eat it?!

"Fine, have it your way." It was on her, now. . . I sat back on my cot. I was on one end, while she sat on the other, trying to get as far away from me as possible. I leaned forward, letting my elbows rest on my knees and my fingers run through my hair. Then I just sat there, staring down at the ground, thinking of a better way to get her head over heels for me. Maybe my appearance? How I smell? How I act?

As I thought over all of this, I ceased to realize that she had picked up the bread, took a bite of it, then set it down, repeating that with all of the foods. I picked my head up and looked at her.

"How is it?" I asked softly. She finished swallowing a sip of her water, then stared down at the tray and nodded. I smiled. Good, at least she's eating. . . I would hate to see her die of starving herself.

Then, just as I think she was to talk, a knock came on the door and she instantly pressed her lips together, shutting out any words that were to come from her mouth. The door swung open and one of my vikings entered.

"Captain, we found the king." Oh, good! That surely was good news. I thought for a moment, before responding.

"Preform the Bloody Eagle." I stated. A hidden grin came across the vikings face before he nodded and left.

I turned back to the girl to see her eyes wide, water glistening in them, he mouth trembling as she stared at me.

"What is the Bloody Eagle?" She asked.

"It's nothing, dear."

"It's surely something, if Mr. Scary was excited about it."

"Surely, it's nothing."

"Surely, it's something."

"Why do you even care, love?!" I asked, rather loud and annoyed. She stared at me for a good ten seconds.

"That's my father," she whispered, barely audible. I stared back at her for a bit, unsure of what to say. By now, the process would already have begun. I'm not sure of anything I could do to stop it now. . . Oh dear, she must hate me now. . .

"I'm sorry, love." I whisper back. That tear that she so bravely fought back finally broke free and ran down her cheek. He eyes slowly shifted downwards towards the floor, along with her head. Oh, bloody hell! I made her cry! Great! Bloody great!

"L-Let's lay you down. . ." I said, moving a hand to her shoulder to press her down onto the bed. She rolled onto her side, facing the wall while more tears ran freely down her face and only my cot. I sat down next to her, placed a hand on her back and began to softly rub circles. I heard that helps calm the nerves.

"I. . . I hate you. . ." She whispered. Her sobs slowly softened, and so did her breathing. With a sigh, a laid down next to her, softly wrapping an arm around her. Oh boy, tomorrow might be even more of a challenge. . . But, who ever said love was easy? It comes with a price, and I shall pay it to the fullest. . .

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Electric bass finally came! I can not WAIT to start playing! My sister does the one thing called School Of Rock, and she won't just shut up about it! (She plays electric guitar) So, being me, and stuff, I got a bit jealous! Well, I know how to play many instruments! A bit of bass, acoustic guitar, keyboard, etc. Well, I wanna take lessons for a couple years and get really good. And then maybe I think I wanna join. . .! I'm not so sure though, so could I have some feedback on this? Maybe an opinion? I would really love that! Thanks guys! Love you all! X3<strong>

**Stay Classy, Hetalia Fans.**


End file.
